


Another christmas kiss (a boys version) !

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Another Christmas Kiss (2014), Impractical Jokers
Genre: A mistletoe in scene, M/M, Multi, Other, alternative universe, vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: It is other parody based in other Xmas movie in which Joe and Sal are the main characters (and also Q and Murr will participate in the fic)...!
Relationships: Sal Vulcano/Joe Gatto
Kudos: 4





	Another christmas kiss (a boys version) !

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the fans of Impractical Jokers know is what I posted the first chapter on in my account of Tumblr (Before that December finally arrives) !  
> Link:  
> https://jentheone12.tumblr.com/post/184597577380/another-christmas-kiss-a-boys-version

Chapter 1

Everything started in a different place from those stories and movies that they started anywhere but about all because it happened there in a very special festivity: Christmas.  
A young man from 42 years old called Sal Vulcano arrived to the company (after taking some photos) and he went up into of an elevator. Until suddenly,when the elevator made a quick stop,an blue-eyed man came up without warning,although Sal didn’t mind much this recently event,It caught a bit his attention…  
-I never have seen you before! Are you from this company?- He asked suspiciously.  
-Yes,I am! Although actually I came of visit for the Xmas holidays,but It is possible that I work here or elsewhere!-  
-Okay!-  
-Cute attire!-  
-Oh! Thank you! Although I don’t know your name!-  
Before that Joey said anything else,the elevator stopped on a floor,because a chorus of people wanted to go up there and they started to sing.  
-Hey! There’s a young boy in need who needs encouragement!-  
The Xmas choristers left quickly the elevator,thanks to Gatto’s good strategy.  
The door closed again and the two boys were left alone. And they returned to continue their postponue talk.  
-Good plan!-  
-Thanks buddy!-  
-Your very welcome!-  
-I was going to tell you that my name is Joseph Gatto,but you call me Joe or Joey!-  
-Okay! The mine is Salvatore Vulcano! But all call me Sal! You can to call me Sal too,If you want!-  
When the two formally presented themselves,the two shook hands.  
-I think that I could call you Sally!- Joe pronounced at Sal,while that the Cuban young boy chuckled a bit;showing his smile.  
-Look that,bud!- Joe said to Sal pointed with his finger what something that was hanging above the elevator: A mistletoe!  
They both looked at the mistletoe, and in a few minutes Sal and Joe looked at each other, as if contemplating the other. And without thinking and no say anything word,Gatto and Vulcano kissed almost passionately. The boys also touched each other affectionately.  
When the elevator arrived at its destination,the door opened and the two did not stop kissing,until someone saw them infraganti…  
-What happened here?- A woman asked,looking the scene…  
-Oh,nothing! I only crossed with this guy!- Joe tried to evade the question of your ex,and in front of Sal.  
-You seem too big for these outfit although It suited you very well!- Bessy pronounced,referring at Sal.  
-Yes…!- Sal said between his teeth.  
Joe looked at Sal with a brief smile.  
-I have to go!- Sal assured,while he pushed the board button,and he went inside of the elevator.  
-Let’s go!- Bessy said,taking Joey close to her.


End file.
